Our Honeymoon's Just Beginning (Hero Stories)
"Our Honeymoon's Just Beginning" 'is a mini-story that takes in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It takes place right after the events of the story "Hero's Wedding". The Story Hero and Wonder looked down from the gondola that the stork is carrying them in at the vast stretch of forest below them. Wonder snuggled up next to Hero. "Oh, Hero, where are we smurfing to on this honeymoon of ours?" Wonder asked. "It's a private location that I smurfed far away from the village, Wonder," Hero answered. "I normally use it whenever I decide to smurf a break from the village, being a Guardian is hard work." "There's something I'm curious about, what exactly is a honeymoon?" Wonder inquired. "From what I heard from our human friends, and Abloec of course, a honeymoon is where newlyweds go and consummate their marriage," Hero explained. "Although, they didn't go into explicit detail." "But to travel so far from the village, just to be to able too enjoy ourselves... it must be something really special to smurf," Wonder said. "Smurfing of which... where is it?" "Here we are!" Hero said, as the stork took them down towards a large clearing in the forest. It looked very lush and filled with all types of scenery that made Hero begin thinking that he would be spending two whole months there with nobody but his now-wife Wonder. Hero and Wonder held onto each other as the stork descended unto a spot near the lake where they disembarked. The stork lowered its neck to allow Hero to unstrap the bags of luggage that it was carrying. "This place is absosmurfly beautiful! Have you smurfed a name for it?" Wonder asked, looking at the surroundings. "When I first smurfed it, I just simply thought of it as a getaway," Hero answered. "But now, I simply call it Paradise." Wonder soon spotted a mushroom house, which was much bigger than that of the mushroom houses in the village. "Did you smurf this big mushroom, Hero?" Wonder asked. "I sure did, Wonder. I smurfed it from my own two smurfs," Hero said. "I'll worry about carrying our bags." "Before we smurf anything, Hero, I think we can smurf yourself just a little more comfortable," Wonder said as she loosened up his kilt and tried to take it off along with his pants. "You're rushing into things, Wonder," Hero said. "We've only just arrived." "Well, you can't hide what you smurf like from me now, Hero," Wonder said, smiling. "If we're going to be smurfing together like this for all time, you better get used to the fact that we'll be smurfing a whole lot more of each other than we're used to." "I'm not complaining about that, Wonder," Hero said. He then picked up the bags and they headed towards the house. The moment they walked through the door, Wonder noticed how much bigger the house was compared to their house back in the village. It had more space and many rooms. "This house is huge," Wonder said, as she looked around. "Where's the bedroom?" "Follow me!" Hero said as he carried their bags up the stairs. They went past many rooms on the way to the master bedroom. "This house smurfs many features, which are not yet introduced in the village," Hero told her. "The rooms on this floor are the master bedroom, with its own closet, a bathroom along with a sauna, while downstairs we smurf the kitchen and food storage." "Wow!" Wonder said in disbelief. "Outside, we smurf our very own swimming pool and game courts," Hero said. "Wow!" Wonder said again. "And finally we smurf a smurftastic view of not only the lake, but the sky, which is beautiful at night," Hero said, as he took Wonder out onto a balcony. "This view is so beautiful," Wonder said. Eventually they found the master bedroom. Wonder noticed that instead of a single bed, it was just one large bed for two, a closet with everything in it, and a dresser drawer with a vanity mirror. The drapes at the window flapped in the gentle breeze. "I feel like I've died and smurfed to heaven," Wonder said as she looked out the window, feeling like she was ready to faint. Hero only chuckled. "Do you mind if I slip into something more comfortable?" Wonder asked. "Of course, Wonder, by all means," Hero said. Wonder went into the closet and brought out a purple crop top and skirt along with soft gold shoes. She went behind the divider and took off her wedding dress and came out wearing the clothes that she brought out. Hero looked at her and smiled. "I guess you feel better now by not wearing that wedding dress?" "I do love my dress, Hero, but this heat made it feel very heavy," Wonder said. "Anyway, let's go and smurf a walk around to enjoy the peace and quiet," Hero said. "I would love to," Wonder said as they left the house, holding each others hands. '''... Late that evening, Hero and Wonder were snuggled up down by the lake, wearing only swim wear, looking up at the starry sky, close to a roaring fire. Wonder looked into Hero's eyes. "This location is absosmurfly beautiful for our honeymoon, my darling," she said. Hero smiled. "And we're here for two whole months, my dear," he said. Wonder giggled, "Two months with you? I'm going to enjoy every minute," she flirted. "I sense that you're frisky. If that's how you feel about it, then I'm going to enjoy smurfing every single minute with you," Hero said as he and Wonder embraced and began to kiss each other. The kiss seemed to last forever. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:Honeymoon stories